dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts VS Kazuma Kiryu
Two raging badasses fight to the death on DBX! If you want to watch the video version, click here Guts - Overview Arsenal: •Mechanical Hand -Cannon Arm -Repeater Crossbow -Flame Gun -Magnetized to better grip sword •Miniature Bombs -Explosive radius: 15 ft/4.6 m -Approx. the size of a golf ball -Spiked for sticking to foes •Throwing Knives 5 -Short Dagger Dragonslayer: ''-Made of steel, yet somehow stronger than steel. -Resides in both the physical & astral planes of existence simultaneously.'' Berserker Armor: overtakes its wearer's mind, suppressing their fear and perception of pain. This allows for the transcendence of subconscious limitations placed on the human body. Kazuma Kiryu - Overview Weapons: •Kendo Sticks •Katanas •Umbrellas •Iron pipes •Handguns. •Sniper Rifle. •Grenades. •Anti-Tank Missile. •And many other weapons. Skills and Abilities: •Expert close range weapon combat. -Can use almost anything as a weapon. Ranging from Traffic cones, crates, and bikes to name a few. •HEAT MOVES: Which require Ki to pull off. •Heat Sniping: Kiryu aims with extreme accuracy at enemy weak spots or explosive objects in the environment. •Dragon Spirit: Allows Kiryu to become invincible and deal more damage, however, this drains his Heat gauge and when it's empty it ends. •Environmental damage. •Extreme Heat Mode: Kiryu becomes stronger, faster and more durable. He also gains extreme heat moves where he can drastically increase the damage of the last attack in a combo. Styles: •Brawler Style: Basically his unrefined slower version of his regular style. •Rush Style: Speed boxing style. '' -Can dodge up to 3 times.'' '' -Speed increases exponentially.'' '' -Loses the ability to carry weapons or grapple.'' •Beast Style: '' -Easily Kazuma's slowest and Strongest style.'' '' -Is able to tank hits from regular opponents.'' '' -Can automatically grab weapons nearest to him mid-combo.'' '' -As a taunt Kiryu roars which knocks enemies backwards.'' •Legendary/Dragon of Dojima Style: '' -His usual fighting Style from the various Yakuza Series.''' Pre-Fight [https://youtu.be/ExPW6UVkvkE Cue Yakuza 0 OST - 43 Two Dragons] Guts is walking across a junkyard, he stops when he passes Kazuma Kiryu. Kiryu: You don’t belong here. Guts immediately wields his giant dragonslayer sword. Kiryu: You ready for me? Then step the fuck up, it’s time to die. Fight Guts charges at Kiryu with the Dragonslayer. Kiryu jumps out of the way. Kiryu then pulls out a katana and begins to attack Guts. Guts slashes the katana blade off with no effort. Guts slashes at Kiryu, wounding him. Guts shoots arrows at Kiryu, but he dodges all of them. Kiryu jumps up and hits Guts with a heat kick. Guts gets hit into a broken car. When he gets up, he finds Kiryu with 2 handguns. Kiryu begins to shoot at Guts, Guts blocks some of the bullets, but is wounded by the bullets. Guts unloads bombs at Kiryu, with Kiryu doing the same with grenades. As they run around each other with explosions all around, Kiryu uses his Heat Sniping to blow up Guts while he prepares another bomb. As the smoke clears, Guts is seen with one of his arms blown up. Kiryu: You’ve made a big mistake. Guts has the angriest look in his eyes as he dawns his Berserker Armor. He charges at Kiryu with his sword. Kiryu: BEAST STYLE! They exchange blows with incredible power. Kiryu smashes Guts into the ground. Kiryu roars at Guts, sending him flying into the debris. Kiryu: RUSH STYLE! Kiryu begins to unleash a flurry of attacks at Guts. But Guts overpowers him by cutting him. Kiryu: DRAGON OF DOJIMA! Kiryu attempts to attack Guts, but Guts continues to slash at him. Guts: TAKE THIS! Guts throws 5 daggers at Kiryu, all hitting him. Kiryu pulls out a missile launcher and shoots Guts, but he endures it. As he walks away from the explosion, he charges at Kiryu. Kiryu, wounded, also charges at Guts. As they both yell with searing rage, the final blow has been dealt. Guts looks down at his body. He sees a wide hole busted through his abdomen. Kiryu: Your time is up... Kiryu feels a sharp pain in his head. He looks up. Guts: You’re finished... A huge gash appears in his head. Followed by Guts slashing Kiryu in half. Guts: Amateur. Results [https://youtu.be/dIoILN_KrhU Cue Berserk OST - 04 Guts] This Exhibition's Winner is...Guts! Guts: 62% Kazuma Kiryu: 38% Next Time [https://youtu.be/SfSxQIBC9Es Next Time on DBX...] Credits Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights